


The second day of Christmas

by Shaladaze



Series: The 12 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: One Shot, One Shot Collection, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Day 2: Snowballs/Snowmen
Series: The 12 days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The second day of Christmas

Karmas laugh filled the air, almost hysterical in nature. Cold water dripping down blue locks and making it stick to a less than happy face.

“Ha ha Karma. I’ll get you back for that.”

The redhead pulls out his phone, a soft clicking sound telling him it’s a photo, “Oh come on Nagisa, it’s just a little snow.”

Said teen shakes his head, brushing off as much as he can, “What do you mean it was just a little snow? You dumped an entire tree branch of snow on my head!”

Karma snickers, “You're right. That’s pretty funny. Hey, I should send this to the whole class.”

The bluenette squeaks, “Oh heck no! Don’t you dare send that!”

Nagisa gives chase as the taller teen books it up the hill, their shouts and laughter turning into a snowball fight about half way up. White balls of fluff being carefully aimed before ultimately missing due to their dual training.

Karma spins on his heal, launching a snowball at him with full force. It’s distracting enough that Nagisa doesn’t see where his last snowball goes flying to, but he does hear it.

“Oof!”

A soft poof sound of a body hitting a pile of snow has the bluenette looking up. Just behind Karma, Kayano is laying on the ground, a significant amount of her form buried in the powdery snow.

Nagisa gasps, “Oh no, Kayano!” He runs over to help her sit up, “I’m so sorry.”

The girl sits up, brushing snow from her coat as she does, “It’s fine. You got me pretty good there”

Karma scoffs behind them, his evil giggling nonstop, “Jeez, can’t even hit the broadside of a barnyard.”

Kayano scrunches her nose, “What does that even mean?”

“It means you can’t hit a big target.”

They turn to see Koro-Sensei standing a bit away from them. All of them pausing at what they see. The octopus, in all his yellow glory, is wearing a Santa outfit.

The sound of Karma taking another picture is a familiar sound. The three burst out into laughter, trying to hold in their comments of how ridiculous their teacher looked.

For his part, Koro-sensei starts to boast about all of his holiday knowledge, the many different types of traditions and cultures starting to mesh together in their ears before a condensed ball of white smacks him in the face, “W-What is the meaning of this?!”

Kayano hides a second ball behind her back, “I got tired of listening.”

Nagisa giggles as their teacher complains at her. They might have to kill their teacher, but at least they can have some fun while doing it.


End file.
